The Minecraft Game Show!
This is Minecraft Game Show every episode there is a Human, Dog, Enderman, Cat, Chicken, Cow, Villager, Witch, Creeper, Skeleton, and a zombie! There is always 12 contestants and the show and challenges sometimes have a focus. I mean like luck or speed, agility, other mental or physical challenges. Luck and Speed "Hello!" said Corey the host of the show "I am the host of this show how it works is we get 12 contestants a Human, Dog, Enderman, Cat, Chicken, Cow, Villager, Witch, Creeper, Skeleton, Pig and a zombie!" He said excitedly. "That was hard to say now time to meet the contestants. "(to people watching) I am the human in this show I want to win because the price is a random amount of money to 50000 - 100000 thousand I have good luck and this challenge I am planning on doing great at." Human said. "(to people watching) I am the dog yes we can talk its called training yo :D! I am the gansta in here kinda so I want to win because I want to upgrade my crib dog litteraly he he anyway foe this will be no competition!" Dog said "(to people watching) I am not evil like the other enderman I like to dance in the club on a tuesday I am that party person :P I am ready to win some money doe. "(to people watching) People think I will be gone like in 2 seconds but naa I got this I know how to win yes we can talk as well I am nice but when its a competition you gonna get schooled!" Cat said. "(to people watching) I am a chicken people will be like your a chicken and make fun of me for being "chicken" but I seriously think I got this. I am all confidence. Chicken said. (to people watching) I am a cow people think since it is a speed episode I will do bad but I am fast for a cow and luck is my middle name and I from the country in alabama :P. Cow said. "(to people watching" I am a villager and I am a witch Villager: We are brother and sister and we got moves and strategy! Witch: We need that money more than they do I am sure. "(to people watching") I will blow up the competition and yes I love puns I am not a mean creeper I am pretty nice but want to dominate. Creeper said. "(to people watching") I want the money I am the evil one here I have a big ego and they need a pen to start writing that check now :D. Skeleton said. "(to people watching)" I am the pig not much to say except I dont plan on losing. Pig said. "(to people watching)" I am pretty fast but luck is not amazing but I want to win so here I come also I nice :P and derpy. Zombie said. Host: Hello everyone! So it is day 1. Zombie: So what do we half to do? Host: Good question! Here is what you got to do! (Imaginary Commercial Break) Host: Alright, what you have to do is in that glass container 100 feet over water there will be 2 sides there will be 6 groups there is 20 keys you have to test them until one opens the big lock. Behind it will be a cord knocking the other player down into the water the freezing cold water while you rage dont worry you will cool down! Creeper: That's my thing I love puns :P Skeleton: Well you wont when I am done. ;) Host: So the first pair is Dog and Human! Human: Aganist a dog easy! Dog: I gonna school you! Human: Opposite day! Host: Alright, here we go meet me by the helicopter holding the container! So Dog that sounds weird saying you are a gangster correct. Dog: Yeah foe! :D Human: Oh my god *he says laughing*. Dog: What so funny? Human: Just how hard I will beat you. TBA Category:TV Shows